


Loss of faith

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets that call from Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of faith

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my loss of faith prompt on [my gen prompt bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html)

**Title :** Loss of faith  
**Author :** [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)**pipilj**  
**Word Count:** ~516  
**Summary :** Peter gets that call from Bruce.  
**Spoiler :** Spoiler for season 5  
**Author's note:** This fills my loss of faith prompt on [my gen prompt bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/18842.html)

I was looking forward to my move to DC. Elizabeth had got a fantastic job in the national gallery. I was so proud of what she had accomplished.

It had been a tremulous year between my arrest and the destruction brought on by Rachael – David death, poisoning Mozzie, messing with Neal. All in all, she was a deadly enemy and I could not be more relieved that the psychopath was in custody. Meeting Jill reminded me of my ambitions to move DC.

Our relationship was on choppy waters of late – he was hurt when I informed me about my decision to look for another handler for him. Neal had become a dear friend and I had lost some much-needed perspective, I would hate to be the one to cuff him should the need arouse . When I learnt about the theft of the Krugerrand, the bribe and the falsification of evidence it was like a blow to gut. It took a long time to reconcile with the compromises made on the case. Getting a corrupt prosecutor of the bench and the recovery of the coins seemed like a hallow victory and one of worst compromises I’ve had to make.

When Neal asked me to bat for his freedom I was surprised he did not have much time left on the anklet, Jones had offered to become his supervisor after my transfer. I thought about it for sometime. Neal deserved his freedom - he had proved to be a valuable asset to the team. He helped close a record number of cases. Neal worked diligently, he was could improvise quickly. You know he had your back where it counted.

I was delighted when Bruce agreed to push Neal’s case to the director. Glowing reference letter’s from almost everyone in the White Collar division certainly helped push his case. Agents from other division on cases where we had joint operations also recommended his release. It was an unpleasant jolt when director refused to sign the recommendation for Neal’s release, using his escape to Cape Verde last year as an excuse. The director did not want to loose a valuable asset.

I hated that Neal was being screwed over by the FBI. The justice system is supposed to be about rehabilitation. I am not naïve there is corruption and miscarriage of justice happening in the system. But for most part it works there are folks who do get rehabilitated after completing their sentence. There is something wrong when the powers to be view you as piece of statistic to improve their record. Human life has to rise beyond petty politics. It is bureaucracy at its worst, guys sitting behind desks, making decisions about other people's lives without being a part of those lives on a daily basis. This was not me I could not be part of this hypocrisy. I would not be moving to DC. I think El would understand.

My heart sank as I saw Neal approaching I hated to break the bad news. I knew he would not take it well who could blame him? My heart sank as he stormed of I hoped he would not do something impulsive. With a sigh I went to speak to El I felt jaded, dejected and lost.  



End file.
